All Around Me
by Lexi Eve Holmes
Summary: Everybody can have afraid of the dark. /The song belons to Flyleaf - All around me.


Notes:

In that Oneshot, Bonnie and Damon are children.

Elena and Damon are brother and sister.

I hope you like it. \o/

Sorry if I wrote something wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

She was in the middle of the corridor. Smalls steps beating softly on the floor. Looking back, she saw the room that she was shearing with her best friend, Elena, calling caress of Lena. Was Lena´s birthday. Just closer friends were invited. They really like her and won´t coming for the cake or to flatter. Elena was sleeping peacefully like an angel. Of course. Be cool, talk for the below and ran for the house make all the difference when you had the conscience that you can´t hear nothing more or smile to make somebody can be better if you show that you´re understand everything that he or she say. Bonnie was ashamed of wake her up. What could be her argument?

"Hey Lena, is rain a lot and the thunder is scaring me."

**This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

No, it is useless.

The little bird comes to a door. Knocked in it. She was waiting for _him._ Elena´s brother. Damon. Bonnie had a funny way to demonstrate her love for him. Keeping him away from that she can think is not of him concern: all, literally. Just looking for the sides, except for his eyes. Those black eyes. She shivered. "Still cold here." She thought. Damon seems to be the solution of all her problems, but, the reality comes fast: she was in pajamas, shaking her hands, nervous and disheveled. Beautiful picture frame.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

"_Where was I in the mind when I agreed to sleep here?" _she says angrily.

No one response. "Thank God." She repeats for herself. Stay in there, feeling the darkness going through her soul just show how much she can´t take without a "company". Fool. Idiot. Everybody can sleep, at least, her. One good thing for saving the day: she talked with Damon more than she could imagine.

If more than three words without falter in speech is a lot.

For her, was a convince conversation.

The door was opened slowly. "Who is?" Damon´s voice sounds irritate.

"Me, Bonnie." She said as she regret.

Took a step ahead.

**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**

"What´s wrong, Nie?" he asked scratching the eyes.

"May I come in?" she said shyly.

"Come in."

Damon remotes from the door. Bonnie can´t see so much, even though was dark. She felt a hand above hers, pulling her body into the room. He switches the lights on. "Is everything ok, Nie?"

"It isn´t." she answered as he sat on the bed.

One more thunder. She closed the eyes. Snap the lips. He watched her acts, unconcerned. "Are you afraid, Little Bird?".

**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

"No." she said in the mood of run away from him.

She had to learn how to lie. She tried when it´s necessary. In front of him, she feels without courage. She isn´t feel good enough for him. In front of the other, she laughs, obviously when nobody can see. "He always knows." She can´t deny this fact.

"You´re not a good actress." He said smirking.

If she was taller, she could beat him up for being so annoying.

"C´mon here." He demanded.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

She wasn´t able to walk. "I can´t"

The fear paralyzes her body, completely.

She wants to hug him. Kiss him. Bonnie remembered. Sometimes when she is going to give up, she thinks on him. Is a drug. Damon is a bad habit. Just for her.

His voice helps it to, but he doesn´t need to know that. Damon stops behind of her, touching her back gently. Her senses were…

_Torpid._

**And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

Damon made the way towards his bed. After turn the lights off, Bonnie was still in front of it. "Do you wanna stay with me a little?"

She heard wrong.

Her cheeks blushed. What he was thinking that she is?

"Just until you falls asleep." He said lying on the bed.

**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

Still couldn´t believe, she lying and shelter in his arms. "Nobody will gonna hurt you." He promises.

"How could you know?" she whispered hiding her face in his chest. The blanket was let them hot.

The silence was torturing her.

"I love you so much to left something does it." He confessed.

The fear disappears.

**Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**


End file.
